El viaje a termina
by Yoshi Kirby and Rainbow Dash
Summary: Desde hace unos años desde la aventura en cuidad reloj link había vuelto a los bosques perdidos había crecido como cualquier otro ser humano ahora era un joven. El tenía un pequeño pensamiento de nostalgia por aquel lugar que conoció a rápidas llamado termina el quería ver si todas las personas de ese pueblo habrán sido felices. Él lo quería hacer con toda su fuerza y lo realizo.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Viaje A Termina**_

**es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste se basa en la larga saga de los juegos de la leyenda de zelda.**

**esta historia se basa en los 2 juegos de la nintendo 64 que para mi son los mejores. **

CAPITULO I

Link se encontraba en la plaza del castillo tratando de no aburrirse.

Se le ocurrió ir con la princesa zelda la cual desde el regreso de link en termina se había vuelto su mejor amiga

Debería ir a visitarla ya que en algún tiempo no la he visto además para desearle feliz cumpleaños ya que zelda cumplía 18 años…-pensó link

CAMBIO: CASTILLO DE HYRULE

Se veía a lo lejos el castillo de hyrule el hogar de zelda los guardias lo reconocieron a link ya que él seguía siendo conocido como el héroe del tiempo.

Lo hicieron pasar de inmediato avisaron a zelda de su llegada zelda salió a recibirlo y lo invito a pasar al comedor para poder hablar.

Bueno a que se debe la gran visita del héroe del tiempo…-dijo zelda con una sonrisa.

Zelda ya te he dicho que no me digas así solo dime link…-dijo link un poco molesto-… ¿bueno cambiando de tema como van las cosas Zelda?

Podría decir que normales y un poco alteradas ya que se acerca mi fiesta de cumpleaños…-dijo zelda-…la verdad también me he sentido un poco cansada ya que mi madre dice que es hora de conseguir un prometido…-termino esta parte con tristeza.

A lo mejor es cansado además ya que tu eres una princesa necesitas alguien con quien gobernar…-contesto link…a lo mejor podría ser yo el que te ayude a gobernar…-dijo link con una leve sonrisa.

Pe…..ro link que cosas dices…-La princesa estaba muy sonrojada pero cuando vio la cara de link como queriéndose reír se puso seria…-muy gracioso ¿no?

Ya zelda no te enojes solo fue una broma…-dijo pensando que si se pudo pasar un poco…- pero no crees que es hora de que salgas de este castillo un tiempo antes de que te conviertas en reina

Zelda asintió con la cabeza.

Yo dijo que tienes mucha razón héroe del tiempo…-dijo una voz de mujer.

Los 2 jóvenes voltearon para ver quien había contestado para su sorpresa era la reina Dalila junto a impa paradas en la entrada del comedor.

Pero mama crees que está bien salir del castillo…-dijo zelda sonriendo.

si zelda el héroe del tiempo ya lo dijo antes de que quedes encerrada en las paredes del castillo deberías conocer el reino y lugares asombrosos…-dijo la reina…-claro si tú la llevas héroe del tiempo ya que tu eres el único caballero de confianza además en tus viajes has conocido lugares asombrosos ¿aceptas?…-dijo la reina mirando a link

Link no sabía que decir y lo que iba decir zelda. Link pensó que iba a rechazar la oferta pero cuando la volteo a ver a la joven princesa simplemente sonrió entonces el asintió con la cabeza y dijo…-está bien su majestad que yo tenga ese honor de llevar a su hija a conocer los lugares del reino.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Zelda quería brincar de alegría pero antes que lo hiciera impa hablo por primera vez…-Joven princesa tiene que preparar sus cosas para este largo viaje además hay que conseguir cosas especiales antes de su partida ya que no queremos que sepan que

La princesa de hyrule salió del castillo. Además tenemos que darle tiempo al joven link para que él también se prepare.

Dicho esto el joven y la princesa se quedaron de ver dentro de 3 días en la puerta del reino para que los 2 estuvieran preparados para el largo viaje se despidieron sin antes recordar la hora en la cual se verían.

Cambio: bosques perdidos

Se veía entrar una sombra a los bosques era link con epona ya que era un poco tarde se fue a casa caminando despacio para no despertar a los demás llego a su casa y agarro una manzana la cual estaba en la mesa junto otras dos se oyo una risa. link vio como una sombra pasaba en su ventana era saria.

Ella se paso platicando con link hasta que se tuvo que ir, porque ya era muy tarde. Link no quiso platicarle sobre lo que había pasado en el castillo ya que no quería que el rumor se expandiera por todo el bosque.

Se acostó en su cama pensando sobre como seria su viaje con zelda y adonde la llevaría. Pero por otro lado volvía a extrañar a la gente que conoció en termina.

Cambio: Más Tarde en la casa de link

Link bienvenido a la sociedad secreta de bombers el codijo es 15324…-link estaba soñando el sonrió por su sueño en el cual recordaba a los chicos de la sociedad secreta de los bombers. Los cuáles fueron sus primeros amigos en termina.

Cambio: Pradera de hyrule el día del encuentro

Rayos como tarda zelda me dijo que llegara temprano pero ella no lo hace…-refunfuño link el cual ya se había cansado de esperar…-creo que mejor la iré a buscar yo…-se dio media vuelta.

Cuando se disponía a entrar vio a una joven que iba montada sobre un caballo blanco. La joven vestía un vestido humilde. Tenía el pelo marrón y suelto.

Link se veía impresionado al ver una joven muy bella pero antes decir algo aquella joven hablo.

Alto yoshi Detente...-dijo…-perdona por la tardanza pero es que impa me daba las últimas instrucciones…-dijo zelda mientras se bajaba del caballo.

Ze….ze….zelda eres tu…-dijo link asombrado por el cambio de la joven él no la había reconocido para nada.

Ella solo asintió.

Me has tomado por sorpresa pero bueno ya que estas aquí es hora de empezar nuestro largo viaje…concluyo link

**Esta historia continuara en el otro capitulo.**

**si has llegado hasta aquí es por que te gusto mi historia como veran es una historia en la cual demuestra que link extraña ese lugar llamado termina por favor digan si les ha gustado en los comentarios bueno hasta la proxima.**

**ADIÓS**** ATT:YOSHIXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**YK: He Regresado su shaman favorito saluden XP *Sonidos de abucheos se hace presentes* por que no me quieren -.-**

**RD: Por que te tardas mucho en hacer fan fics y eso hace que nuestro publico se enoje :)**

**YK: O maldición llego quien menos me cae bien mi espíritu acompañante Rainbow Dash -.-**

**RD: Bueno eso no importa di los anuncios de hoy.**

**YK: esta bien Rainbow bueno aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo de mi historia y gracias a LagksZ por darme una razon de por que continuar este fic bueno espezemos XD.**

**RD:bobo XO**

**Capítulo II: El Rancho Lon Lon**

Mientras los dos jóvenes viajaban una conversación se entablo.

Disculpa zelda en cuanto tiempo tenemos que regresar…-dijo link para romper el silencio…-la verdad no me gustaría que te regañaran por no llegar a tiempo por eso te pregunto.

Link la verdad no te preocupes por el tiempo…-dijo zelda volteando a ver link por lo que se veía ella no quería ponerle limites al viaje…-Link mejor dime donde será nuestra primera parada…-dijo zelda con una sonrisa.

Link le devolvió la sonrisa diciendo…-a veras iremos al rancho Lon Lon para que conozcas a unos amigos que son muy especiales, Además lo utilizaremos para que ellos se diviertan…-dijo link mirando a Epona. Zelda vio también a yoshi su caballo pensando que era lo que link se traía entre manos para divertirse con epona y yoshi. Link saco de sus pensamientos a zelda diciendo que ya habían llegado al lugar. El lugar era asombroso y zelda se moría por entrar.

Cambio: Ranchó Lon Lon

El lugar era asombroso. Al poco tiempo encontraron a alguien muy conocido para link.

Link pero que alegría espero que estés listo para nuestra carrera que habíamos dejado pendiente y por lo que veo has cuidado muy bien a epona me alegro que la tengas tu…-una chica pelirroja centraba su mirada en link y luego cambio su mirada hacia zelda y pregunto…-oye link quien es tu amiga.

Ah… Malón cuanto tiempo sin verte en cuanto a la carrera estoy listo…-dijo link-... Ella es…

Yo soy Ana asakura…dijo zelda interrumpiendo a link, mintiendo porque no quería que supieran su identidad…-por lo que veo tu nombre es Malón mucho gusto…- dijo zelda sonriendo.

No el placer es mío Ana gusto en conocerte y bienvenida al rancho Lon Lon donde la leche es nuestra especialidad…dijo Malón con una sonrisa.

Bueno ya que se conocieron podría decir que esta carrera ya se volvió más interesante ya que los 3 correremos por unas cuantas rupias…-dijo link con un tono de voz desafiante hacia las 2 jóvenes…-espero que no les moleste correr por 10 rupias claro si no tienen miedo chicas.

Ay…link veo que no has cambiado pero bueno creo que es hora de bajarte los humos de la cabeza no crees Ana…dijo Malón volteando a ver a zelda la cual solo asintió con la cabeza…-veras para que sea más interesante subamos a 15 rupias ¿no?

Zelda se notaba algo insegura ya que ella nunca había corrido. Pero no quería quedarse sin intentarlo así que dijo…-chicos yo acepto la carrera y ya es momento de empezar. Para que les pueda ganar…-dijo zelda en un tono desafiante pero a la vez inseguro.

El objetivo era darle una sola vuelta al rancho. Empezó la carrera como era de esperarse link se pudo a la delantera seguida por Malón y Zelda iba hasta atrás, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida así que hizo que yoshi corriera más rápido y girara muy rápido en las curvas zelda ya había alcanzado a malón la cual había dado una curva mal solo faltaba link pero era muy rápido, el dio un giro muy cerrado y epona tambaleo, El chico se cayó de epona.

Zelda sabía que si no se detenía pasaría por encima de el joven el cual había quedado atontado por la caída.

La joven se detuvo…-link estas bien…-se detuvo vio como el joven simplemente rio y dijo…-Anna no te preocupes estoy bien…-malón se detuvo también y dijo lo siguiente con una sonrisa…-ay link ya hace tiempo que ya no te caías así la última vez fue hace dos años cuando epona no brinco una barra y tu saliste hacia delante…-malón y link lo recordaban como si hubiera sido ayer. Zelda se imaginaba al joven cayéndose del caballo, Los tres jóvenes rieron.

Malón esta caída me ha dado un poco de hambre…-dijo Link sin quitar su risa tan carismática. Zelda pensó…-que fuerte chico se cayó del caballo y no pierde su sentido del humor ¡Me alegra ser su amiga¡ .Malón la saco de sus pensamientos diciendo…-Disculpa Ana nos acompañas a comer.

Zelda asintió diciendo…-Claro ya tengo un poco de hambre por la carrera y por reírme de link jajá.

Cambio: Casa de Malón

Bueno link espero que estés preparado para el evento de mañana…-Comento malón enseñándole un calendario señalando el 21 de marzo el cual estaba marcado.

Link tardo en reaccionar…- o como me pude haber olvidado de la fiesta donde estarán todos mis amigos. ¡El aniversario del rancho ¡…-Grito Link.

Zelda lo observo tratando de ver por qué lo había gritado así que dijo…-Link porque has gritado tan fuerte.

Veras Ana es que cada 21 de marzo se festeja el aniversario del rancho. Este año cumple 10 años el rancho y todo hyrule viene a la celebración…-dijo Malón alegremente.

Zelda no sabía cuando era el aniversario del rancho y eso era raro ya que a la joven le gustaba la leche del rancho Lon Lon. Pero ahora entendía por qué cada 21 de marzo impa no estaba en casa ya que a ella también le gustaba mucho la leche del rancho.

O ya entiendo. Como celebran esta fecha tan especial…-pregunto zelda interesada ya que iba a estar en un aniversario del rancho.

Cada año se hace un pequeño bar lácteo en el establo. Esta idea fue propuesta por ese chico…-Dijo Malón señalando a link.

No me des todo el crédito malón esta idea la tome prestada de un pequeño lugar de Termina…Link se veía nostálgico al recordar ese lugar.

Malón dejo el calendario en la pared donde estaba de repente vio una pequeña foto, la tomo se rio.

Link te acuerdas de este día…-Dijo Malón mientras le pasaba la foto que ella había visto. En la foto se apreciaba una foto de dos niños y una yegua.

El día que conocí a epona gracias a ti, como lo voy a olvidar el empiezo de nuestra larga amistad. Zelda se inclino a ver la foto la verdad se veía muy tiernos.

Bueno espero que no les moleste trabajar un poco para la celebración de mañana… replico Malón…Tenemos que juntar una gran dotación de leche para el bar lácteo de mañana y si me pudieran ayudar seria genial.

Los 2 jóvenes asistieron estaban muy ansiosos por la celebración de mañana.

CAMBIO: CASA DE MALON 4 HORAS MAS TARDE DE LA COMIDA.

Bueno eso si fue interesante nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ordeñar una vaca y la verdad era muy fácil…dijo zelda muy feliz había estado ordeñando vacas y eso le pareció muy divertido.

Me alegro que me hayan ayudado en especial a ti Ana muchas gracias…dijo Malón con una gran sonrisa…Bueno es hora de la cena de cena tenemos una ensalada deku, un poco de pescado traído por zoras y lo importante un poco de leche Lon Lon.

Fue una cena muy agradable platicaban sobre cosas cotidianas y Zelda por fin se divertía como una joven normal. Comió su cena la cual era mucho mejor que lo que le servían en el castillo le pareció muy sabroso.

Hablaron hasta que ya era muy tarde y era hora de irse a dormir para qué mañana preparan todo para el aniversario.

Me alegro que se queden para la celebración de mañana y me puedan ayudar un poco…dijo Malón…Como no hay muchas habitaciones aquí tendrán que dormir en esta habitación la cual es de mi padre. El tuvo que salir. No les importara dormir juntos verdad.

Link se puso muy sonrojado cuando Malón termino de hablar y tartamudeo: bue…bue…no si a Ana no le molesta…A…A…mi tampoco…link volteo hacia Zelda la cual sonreía nerviosamente. Malón vio algo raro en Link pero no le puso importancia y se fue dejando a los jóvenes nerviosos entraron en la habitación.

Los jóvenes se veía nerviosos pero link hablo…-Zelda lo lamento pero yo dijo que debe ser muy humillante dormir conmigo así que mejor me voy a dormir a otro lugar.

Zelda se le acerco un poco y le dijo con tono severo…-link kokiri no vas hacer eso la verdad no me molesta que duermas conmigo mientras no ronques…dijo esto último como una broma. Link lo entendió y dijo…-Lo Lamento Ana Asakura porque si ronco… los 2 jóvenes rieron el ambiente se sintió un poco menos tenso. Por fortuna la cama era muy grande y se acostaron para dormir ya que mañana era el aniversario del rancho en el cual iba necesitar mucha energía. Antes de dormir Zelda hablo…-Buenas Noches link y gracias por enseñarme un lugar asombroso…-link volteo a verla, se enfoco en sus ojos azules y dijo Tímidamente…- No te preocupes Zelda eres mi mejor amiga y haría esto y más solo por verte sonreír.

Zelda se sonrojo y se volteo para evitar que el viera su sonrojo y susurro…-Gracias amigo mío, Buenas noches…-Link se quedo asombrado y le contesto…-De nada amiga mía…-Link dijo y se quedo dormido.

Cambio: Mente De Link.

¡Lo siento mucho! No hay vacantes hoy... Hemos estado completamente llenos con reservas. Siempre es así antes del carnaval. Lo siento. Te recomiendo hacer una reserva para la próxima vez que quieras estar aquí.

Recordó lo que una joven llamada Anju le había dicho cuando le pregunto que le diere una habitación en la posada de su madre.

**Esta historia continuara en otro capitulo:**

**RD: Bueno por fin terminamos aleluya XP.**

**YK: Pero que te pasa si yo hice todo el trabajo -.-.**

**RD: Que me tratas de decir bola de chicle -.-.**

**YK: Que no te robes mi crédito pony acompañante XD**

**RD: Como te atreves a decir que yo roe mi credito que merecida gane cosa horrible *saca espada*¡CORRE¡**

**(Kirby corre a toda velocidad mientras un pony con espada lo presigue y no se les olvide dejar Reviews para que este fic siga.**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo)**

**ATT: YOSHI**


	3. Chapter 3

**YK: He vuelto gente saluden *el publico le avienta botellas a yoshi kirby*buaaaa perdón pero no fue mi intención dejarlos en suspenso tanto U_U**

**RD: Bueno eso estuvo muy feo kirby te dolió pero ya no se angustien publico que traemos este nuevo capitulo 100% hecho por mi *el publico le avienta rosas a rainbow* OwO . asi que no dejen de leer este fic y no se enojen con kirby estaba en temporada de examenes y la escuela no pudo hacerlo bueno Kirby da los anuncios por fa**

**YK: Bueno Damos gracias a LagksZ por darnos un exelente consejo que rainbow trato de seguir y a Dr. Link and Mr. Dark por dejarnos un review bueno les juro que aqui hemos metido un poco de anotaciones fue lo unico que hize bueno espero que les guste el capitulo 3 de esta larga saga bueno y gracias rainbow por hacerlo bueno haz los honores hoy :)**

**RD:de nada kirby bueno empezamos XD**

Capítulo III: Mis amigos y los ¿tuyos?

Zelda despertó se veía que era de noche todavía. Cuando volteo a ver a link solo había un espacio. Ella se pregunto donde había ido a mitad de la noche. Salió de la habitación y escucho pequeñas risas provenientes del cuarto de a lado. Echo una ojeada abriendo la puerta lentamente y vio 2 sombras abrazadas. Cuando un rayo de luz entro por una ventana entre abierta vio que eran Link y Malón abrazados. Link tomo su cara de Malón con uno de sus brazos y acerco sus labios con los de ella. Los 2 estaban muy sonrojados. Zelda miraba horrorizada lo que pasaba, No le gustaba que link estuviera en esa posición con otra chica. Adentro de ella deseaba que en vez de Malón estuviera ella entre los brazos de Link. Zelda se sentía incomoda y grito: LIIINNNKKK. Ella despertó muy asustada mira a su lado y miro a Link durmiendo plácidamente en ese momento decidió salir a tomar aire. Así que se cambio de ropa se puso un vestido morado con unos tirantes que tenían 2 listones rosas muy bonito. Salió de la habitación y de la casa apenas iba amaneciendo ella se preguntaba por qué había tenido un sueño tan extraño y que era ese sentimiento que había tenido en ese sueño. La interrumpió una voz la cual era de Malón se había despertado ya…-Buenos Días Ana veo que ya estas despierta. Acaso no pudiste dormir. Ah… Buenos Días Malón no te preocupes si pude dormir solo que he tenido un mal sueño que hizo que me despertara y quise salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco…-Dijo Zelda con una leve sonrisa…- Bueno Malón quieres que te ayude a preparar el desayuno. Las 2 jóvenes preparaban un buen desayuno ya que necesitaban fuerzas para todo el día de hoy ya que hoy era el esperado Aniversario del Rancho. Link despertó por un olor, el olor olía a pescado a la hyliana. Era de sus platos preferidos así que se paro muy rápido se deshizo de su túnica verde para ponerse una túnica azul y bajo corriendo hacia el comedor. Buenos Días Ana y Malón veo que se han parado muy temprano para ser un delicioso desayuno por lo que olí es pescado a la hyliana ¿verdad? :D. Ay link tu siempre has tenido un buen olfato para la comida y el peligro jeje…-dijo Malón con una gotita estilo anime…- Pero me alegro que tu apetito feroz no haya desaparecido. Bueno espérate tantito que ya casi esta el desayuno. Zelda se le acerco a Malón y le susurro…-Oye Malón veo que a link le gusta mucho tu comida ¿verdad?...-Malón le contesto…-no Ana te equivocas a Link le gusta todo tipo de comida no solo la mía hasta la que se ve mal se la come. Deberías a ver visto la vez que comió semillas deku con nueces deku y la salsa secreta goron (YK: La salsa goron es una salsa inventada por link está hecha de hojas deku, crema Lon y 2 huevos de cucco. fue llamada goron por que darunia fue el primero en probarla XP) esa vez a mi me dio asco la verdad se veía muy asqueroso pero link se lo comió como si no hubiera comido desde hace una semana...-zelda contesto…- guay eso no lo sabía de link bueno hay que apurarnos con el desayuno antes de que se coma un insecto jejeje. Las jóvenes le dieron de desayunar al pobre hylian que ya estaba a punto de comer lo que había dicho zelda (RD:XD). Bueno el desayuno fue tranquilo hasta que llego Talón. Y vio al chico le dijo…-o Link que gusto verte, veo que estas aquí como todos los años espero que no traigas tu salsa goron ¿o sí?...-dijo riendo. Link le contesto…-o señor Talón ya sabe que solo fue una vez además a mi no me miente a usted y al señor ingo se les antojo a mi no me engaña…-dijo link con una sonrisa. En eso hablo Malón…-bueno me alegro que estés aquí papa bueno link no vino solo mira ella es Ana Asakura su amiga de link. Talón volteo a ver a Malón y luego a Zelda. Zelda le extendió la mano y Talón estrecho felizmente y después dijo…-Mucho gusto Ana todo amigo de link es mi amigo. Bueno como ya terminaron desayunaron es hora de empezar el día y preparar todo para la celebración de la tarde. Nos ayudaran Link y Ana…-Los 2 asintieron.

Cambio: Granero Lon Una Hora Antes De La Celebración.

- Oye link podrías venir un momento…-dijo zelda mientras acomodaba unos listones en las mesas. Link se acerco y zelda le susurro…-Link tu que has estado en estos aniversarios del rancho me podrías decir si impa viene a festejar también…-Link sonrió y le susurro…- mira ella es la que mas viene a festejar es el alma de la fiesta XP…-zelda frunció el ceño y le dijo…- Que mala es Impa siempre me decía que iba a la montaña de la muerte para ver a la gran hada .

- Espero que me perdone su alteza pero no quería que se distrajera de sus clases….-se oye una voz de mujer. Los 2 jóvenes se crisparon y voltearon a ver quién era. Zelda sabía quien era así que se dio la vuelta y se lanza con los brazos abiertos…-impaaaa…-Impa la recibió pero link se quedo con cara de cómo sabía que era impa. Zelda entendió la cara de link así que dijo…- sabes qué es ella es la única que se aparece en los momentos más precisos y atrás de ti haciendo que te de un infarto jeje…-La mujer albina simplemente rio. Link ahora comprendía y le gusto mucho ese momento pero zelda hablo…-oye impa espero que no me digas alteza otra vez ya que aquí no saben quién soy mi nombre falso es Ana bueno ahora que lo sabes nos gustaría que nos ayudaras siiiiiii…-la mujer albina solo asintió.

Cambio: Granero Lon La hora de la fiesta.

- Bueno damos por iniciado este pequeño bar lácteo por los 10 años del rancho bueno que la pasen bien y no se les olvide que la pista de baile empieza dentro de una hora…-grito Talón a los que habían venido a la celebración. Link fue a ver si encontrada a sus amigos dejando solas a Malón, Zelda e Impa pero se les unió (RD: Una mujer morena con vestimenta un poco reveladora ya que de donde venia hacía mucho calor hablamos de :3) nabooru la sabia del templo del espíritu las ya mujeres mencionadas saludaron pero nabooru se quedo viendo hacia zelda se le hacía muy conocida y se le a figuro a la princesa(YK: no estaba muy equivocada) pero ella sabía que la princesa no podía salir del castillo y hablo señalando a zelda…-disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?...-zelda se espanto pero recordó su nombre falso así que respondió con una leve sonrisa…-Soy Ana Asakura señora…-Nabooru no le convencio la respuesta y puso cara de enojada pero impa le hablo…-Vamos nabooru tengo una cosa que hablar contigo…-fueron a otra mesa. Malón se aburrió de hacerle preguntas a Zelda y dijo…-Ven Ana vamos a buscar a Link y salieron en la busca del chico de la túnica azul (RD: Que creyeron que link solo tenía una túnica verde pues no XD).Las chicas encontraron rápido al hyliano el cual estaba platicando con Saria y Ruto las sabias del templo del agua y bosque Zelda las conocía muy bien ya que Saria nunca cambiaba (YK: Que mal :P) Ruto la conocía por que ella fue una de las invitadas a su fiesta de 17 años era un poco mala ya que solo hablaba de si pero a zelda le caía bien . Por lo que se veía las chicas querían bailar con link. Cada una jalaba un brazo del chico en ese momento llego Mido por lo que se veía había seguido a Saria fuera del bosque, Sariá lo vio y dijo muy enojada…-Mido que haces aquí. Me seguiste ¿verdad?...-Saria se tranquilizo y continuo…- Ay ya sé que quieres cuidarme pero algún día tendrás que dejarme ir…-Mido no quería aceptarlo pero Saria tenía razón y hablo por primera vez…-Saria lo lamento por seguirte solo quería ver que era un festival y pasármela bien contigo pero veo que no me quieres aquí así que mejor me voy yendo(RD: Pobre Mido sé que es un poco fastidioso pero Saria ahora si se paso _)…-Vamos Mido no te dije que te fueras solo que mantengas tu distancias si no la gente va pensar que somos novios y eso no es cierto o si…-Mido simplemente dijo…-Ni siquiera te agrado verdad siempre te gusto link no yo verdad…-Saria se quedo boquiabierta con lo que dijo Mido así que con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas…-No Mido tu eres muy importante para mi link es como hermano para mí no un novio, bueno para que veas que estoy arrepentida por gritarte te invito a bailar…-Saria estiro su mano y Mido la tomo un poco sonrojado y asintió con la cabeza, Los dos kokiris se fueron entonces Ruto dijo triunfante…-Link es mio y bailar conmigo toda la noche y eso me alegra jajá $_$. Cambio: Mesa de nabooru y de Impa

Entonces ella es la princesa estuvo bien que la sacaras de la ciudad de hyrule la reina también sabe ¿verdad?...-Dijo nabooru un poco preocupada. Impa le respondió…-si su majestad lo sabe por qué unos meses atrás encontraron la primera pieza la cual tenía el vendedor de mascaras, Oye y como harás para que pasan a Termina por el objeto que nos ayudara…-Dijo Impa intrigada Nabooru le contesto con una media sonrisa…-Por la cascada un portal los estará esperando gracias a la magia de skull Kid bueno y nosotros lo tendremos que detener en lo que ellos regresan ¿verdad?...-Nabooru pregunto…-No te preocupes estoy segura que esos chicos lo lograran link conoce Termina como la palma de su mano espero que se acuerde donde la deposito y traiga las 3 mascaras elementales para que le ayuden y tu les dirás lo que tiene que hacer antes de que caigan al portal ¿verdad?...-Nabooru solo asintió Impa dijo con un suspiro…-Que zelda y link disfruten este día por que si no lo vencemos no habrá otro ¡Por Din espero que la princesa entienda¡

**YK: Bueno rainbow este cap estuvo muy bueno pero creo que cambiaste un poco la historia ¿verdad?**

**RD:si la verdad se me ocurrió algo mas interesante cuando te vi haciendo la tarea y que tal te gusto -.-**

**YK: Me gusto mucho rainbow eres la mejor escribiendo fics eres mucho mejor que yo**

**RD se sonrojo y derrepente se vio una luz blanca y hasta ahi sabemos bueno dejen review y le dejamos los avances quien sera el malvado de este fic ? bueno hasta la ****próxima**

**Adios **


	4. Chapter 4

**YK: Hemos vuelto Saluden a su shaman preferido *le avientan rosas a YK* por fin genial ahora aguardare esta sombrilla bueno creo que algo nos falta no? :)**

**RD: Si lo dices por no pienso salir nunca -.-**

**YK: Vamos Rainbow no es tan malo sal no se te va notar mucho te lo puedo apostar :)**

**RD: Estas seguro Yoshi esta bien saldré solo que di los anuncios primero si? -.-**

**YK: Bueno le agradecemos por sus reviews a LagKsZ y a Dan 9912 gracias por su review que hacen que nos den ganas de seguir y no se les olvide leer lo que esta entre comillas.**

**RD bueno aquí voy (sale).**

**Publico: Pero si no tienes nada RD**

**RD: Como no publico que no ven que ya no soy espiritu ahora soy una pony de carne y hueso**

**Publico: O_O ni cuenta nos dimos jeje**

**RD: Bueno gracias por no burlarse bueno este fic fue hecho el 75% por mi jeje**

**YK:Bueno ya regreso bueno comenzamos XD**

Capitulo 4: El Beso y Termina

Zelda y Malón vieron a lo lejos a Link siendo acosado por Ruto. Pero el joven hylian quería deshacerse de Ruto y ya tenía un plan para poder quitársela de encima, Volteo hacia donde estaba Malón y Zelda y corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia Zelda diciendo lo siguiente…-Ana gracias a Farore que ya llegaste yo pensaba que no ibas a venir espero que no tuvieras problemas con tu mama por llegar el otro día un tarde, Pero quería enseñarte el lago hylian verdad que se ve fabuloso y mas volando sobre volvagia (RD: Volvagia es su dragón mascota de link :P)-La pobre Zelda estaba más confundida que nada, Vio la cara de Ruto ardiendo de enojo y luego la de Malón la cual había quedado muy asombrada. Zelda se quería vengar un poco por el incidente del rio.

Flahs Back:

Una sombra se acercaba al pequeño jardín del castillo. Era zelda lucía un bonito vestido azul cielo se veía un poco agobiada y triste pensó…-Como no pudo venir a mi fiesta de 17 años el vino a todas mis fiestas desde que tengo 11 años bueno de seguro mi padre lo mando a algo importante a la montaña de la muerte no es que no quisiera venir si por él fuera él hubiera venido y me estaría diciendo Feliz Cumpleaños con una sonrisa…-suspiro pero de pronto oyó unos caminos en la hierba y el mover de unas plantas. No quiso voltear a ver ya que pensaba que era impa que iba a decirle que ya era hora de partir el pastel, Así que simplemente se acerco a un pequeño riachuelo y comenzó a mirar su reflejo. Dejo caer una lagrima al agua ya que seguía triste de que el joven hyliano no había venido a su fiesta numero diecisiete y cuando sintió una mano muy mojada que parecía una aleta se sobresalto haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio haciendo caer a la princesa al agua salió a ver quien la había hecho sobresaltarse y Era la joven princesa Ruto quien traía un pequeño vestido muy pegado, como el de Lulú pero en color rojo (YK: Lulú es la zora que tiene un papel secundario en Majora Mask es novia del fallecido guitarrista mikau que arriesgo su vida para hacer que Lulú recobrara la voz era un buen zora :P)Ruto se quería reír cuando vio a la joven princesa toda mojada pero ella la ayudo a salir del agua y acompañando a la princesa a cambiarse. Menciono…-Perdón Zelda no quería bañarte jajaja XD.

Fin del Flahs Back

Así que la joven princesa le siguió la broma aun con las mejillas rojas le correspondió el abrazo al joven hylian que se quedo muy asombrado. Ruto no se la creía así que dijo…-Link Como puedes andar con una Campesina…-Viendo a Zelda muy feo (RD: Puso Cara de suegra conociendo a su yerno jejeje :P)Luego regreso su mirada a link pidiendo una explicación…-cuando me puedes tener a mi la princesa de los zoras…-Link dijo sin abrazar a zelda la cual ya le había gustado estar en los brazos del hylian…-Vamos Ruto si supieras que Ana es mucho mejor princesa que tu…-volteo a ver a zelda y le lanzo una mirada de complicidad y luego volteo hacia Ruto la cual estaba hirviendo del coraje. Ruto le contesto al hylian…-Vamos de que puede ser reina ella de las rocas o del maíz o mejor de la leche…-Malón hablo por primera vez…-Oye Ruto a mi no me metas en tus peleas y a la leche menos entendiste :) Link se rio con la broma de Malón así. Zelda ya se había molestado tantito pero no quiso delatarse así que le dijo lo siguiente a la princesa Ruto…-Bueno Princesa Zora si tanto quiere humillarme la desafío a que gane el concurso de baile de este año y su recompensa será la besar a Link, Pero si yo gano usted tendrá que ver como yo lo beso entendido…-Esto último lo dijo muy sonrojada. Link se quedo pasmado pero no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de besar a la princesa de hyrule la reina de sus sueños así que no protesto. Ruto se quedo pensando que por podría besar al joven hyliano así que contesto…-Acepto tu desafío princesa del maíz así que vamos a empezar ¿no?...-Las 2 involucradas fueron a inscribirse al concurso no sin antes lanzarse miradas asesinas y entonces los otros 2 hylianos se quedaron con cara de asombro.

CAMBIO: Hora Del Baile

El concurso ponía a todos los concursantes a bailar canciones muy movidas la cuales eran muy fatigantes y el ultimo que en caer rendido era coronado como príncipe o princesa del baile, Los concursantes eran muy pocos pero se veía que iba ser una competencia feroz ya que había cuatro sabios, la princesa de hyrule y Mido, Empezó el baile y después de 3 canciones llego el cansancio para los competidores Nabooru no pude mas y se rindió al terminar la tercera canción el siguiente en caer fue Mido que a la mitad de la cuarta canción cayo exhausto Saria lo fue auxiliar pero como dejo de bailar quedo descalificada. Los tres concursantes se mantuvieron así hasta que llego el final de la quinta canción. Zelda y Ruto se veían muy cansadas y Darunia se veía como si nada (RD: Pensaban que era Impa pues se equivocaron saben que impa no baila XP)-Zelda no pudo más y cayó muy exhausta en el final de la sexta canción, Ruto todavía duro a la mitad de la séptima canción y cayo entonces el ganador del baile era Darunia el nuevo Príncipe bailador al cual le dieron 2 cajas de leche Lon, Otra de crema Lon y por ultimo 3 cajas de huevos de cucco. El Goron lucia muy feliz y lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Link para que le hiciera una Salsa Goron (YK: A él si le gusto la salsa secreta jejeje ese link debe ser chef)-Bueno princesita del Maíz yo he ganado así que es hora de mi recompensa donde esta link…- se acerco a Zelda con una cara de te gane, Zelda odiaba admitir que Ruto había ganado pero Ruto había ganado en buen juicio así que lo único que podía hacer era decirle donde estaba el joven hyliano…-No sé donde se metió, Bueno yo te ayudare a buscarlo…-Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa fingida y las 2 jóvenes fueron tras busca del joven de la túnica Azul. Link ya había escuchado el resultado de los labios de Darunia y entonces se quería esconder de la princesita zora pero fue avistado por ella y entonces se acerco corriendo hacia el joven hyliano el cual solo se quedo quietecito pues la cosa ya había válido pues él había estado de acuerdo con Zelda de hacer la apuesta bueno lo siguiente que vio fue a una feliz Ruto encima de él. Zelda se acerco y miro horrorizada a Ruto tirada besando al pobre hyliano (RD: Griten fans de esta adorable pareja porque yo no lo soy jajaja no se olviden que este es el principio así que no me maten si algo les molesto póngalo en un review OK) que no salía de su asombro, Zelda sintió una horrible punzada en el corazón ya que volvió a sentir ese sentimiento incomodo que sintió en un sueño pero lo importante era quitar a Ruto de link el cual de rojo en sus mejillas había pasado a morado ya que Ruto lo asfixiaba. Pero cuando Zelda iba a llamarles la atención se sintió como la tierra se movía muchos decían que era un temblor, Pero de repente una sombra en llamas se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el centro del Rancho, Link solo vio como se estrello contra algunas mesas se quito del abrazo de la Zora y a toda velocidad fue a ver que era pero antes de que llegara solo grito porque era…- Volvagia…-Dijo link en todo suave y después lanzo un grito desgarrador casi llorando…-¿VOLVAGIA AMIGO ESTAS BIEN?…-El pobre dragón pareció entender, Se levanto con un dificultad pero vio a su amo el cual solo le dio una caricia en su larga melena. Luego el hylian se abalanzo sobre el diciendo…-Gracias a Din que estas bien pensaba que te había perdido ¿pero que te paso Hermano?...-Impa agarro el micrófono y hablo…-Bueno gente del Rancho sean tan amables de acompañar a la pequeña niña de cabellos verdes ya que aquí se desatara algo muy feo y no quiero que estén involucrados así que Saria llévalos al los bosques perdidos por favor y no se te olvide decirle a Skull Kid que ya es hora…-Dicho esto la joven Saria pidió a los invitados que la siguieran a toda velocidad. Todos se fueron los únicos que se quedaron fueron los cuatro sabios, la princesa, el héroe y su dragón Impa se acerco al pequeño grupo primero se dirigió a los 3 sabios…-Muchachos la hora llego, Bueno Darunia lleva a los gorons por el atajo de la Ciudad Goron hacia los bosques perdidos…-El Goron acepto y se fue Rodando hasta perderse de vista…-Bueno Ruto ve por los zoras y llévalos al lago hylian y esperen a las Gerudo para pasar por el atajo de la cascada…- Ruto entendió y se fue cabalgando…-Bueno Nabooru por favor ve por tus compañeras y tráelas por la cascada al lago hylian ya que entraran a los bosques perdidos con ayuda de los zoras y no se te olvide llevarte a estos 2 jovencitos Para que encuentre aquel objeto que nos ayudara…-La Joven Gerudo acepto y le pregunto…-Oye Link, Volvagia podría llevarlos a todos incluyendo a sus caballos al valle Gerudo…- El joven hylian contesto…-No creo que nos aguante a todos pero vayan tu, Zelda y Yoshi sobre Volvagia yo estaré ahí en un momento con Epona pero me podrían decir que pasa…-El héroe lucia confundido, Nabooru se acerco y le dijo…-Link ha regresado…(YK: No les diremos quien es el malo hasta el próximo capítulo XP) Lo demás no fue audible para Zelda la cual se había quedado con cara de asombrada por lo sucedido. El rostro del hylian se sereno de inmediato y dijo…-No lo puedo creer mis 2 pesadillas juntas no puedo ser bueno que necesitaremos ese objeto para vencerlo, Bueno es hora de empezar ese viaje. ¿Bueno Impa tu que harás?...-La Sheikan contesto…-Hare evacuar toda la ciudadela de Hyrule y Villa Kakariko y llevarlos a los bosques perdidos y luego estaré en mi templo al igual que los demás sabios cuidando los medallones para que no puedan entrar bueno me voy ¡Cuídese Princesa por favor rezare por su regreso¡ Hasta Luego Link…-diciendo eso desapareció entre las sombras. Nabooru le dijo a Zelda…-Por favor valla por sus cosas rápidamente y súbase a Volvagia por favor princesa…-La joven fue por sus cosas y las del hylian, se las dio y le dijo…-Link pronto te veré verdad…-El joven hylian solo le guiño el ojo. Nabooru levanto el vuelo con Volvagia, Link cabalgo rápidamente con Epona.

Cambio: Cascada Gerudo 15 minutos después

Entre las sobras se veía un joven llegando se detuvo y Nabooru hablo…-Ya le he dicho todo a la joven princesa…-Link sonrió un poco y dijo…-Está bien que lo sepa será una gran ayuda para mí en Termina bueno y donde está el famoso portal…-Nabooru señalo hacia la cascada y dijo…- solo brinquen hacia haya Skull Kid ya lo ha abierto lo dejo muy agotado que se desmayo bueno es hora de que se vayan jóvenes…-Bueno los veo luego jóvenes…-Se fue volando en Volvagia para llamar a las demás Gerudo. Link dijo a Zelda mientras caminaban a la orilla…-Vámonos princesa que Hyrule nos necesita…-Zelda solo asintió y los 2 muchachos y caballos se aventaron al portal dejando el desierto solo en la oscuridad

**RD: Somos muy malos juaz :) por que los dejamos en un suspenso sobre el malo y por que los que leyeron que ruto beso a link casi nos quieren matar bueno ya terminaste de poner las barricadas verdad YK**

**YK: Ya pero no piensas que seria bueno decir por que pusimos lo del beso antes que nos maten :P**

**RD: Bueno publico este beso marcara la historia de amor de estos personajes y gracias ha este beso se daran cuenta de cuanto se aman ya?**

**YK: Ya RD no se oyen golpes del otro lado de la puerta *sonido de roca entrando por la ventana* ¡AUCH¡ mi cabeza MAlos yo que ya habia guardado mi sombrilla :(**

**RD: Bueno no se les olvide dejar Review hasta la próxima amigos jeje XD**


End file.
